


Right Through Me

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Related, Deaf Character, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks he's beeing smooth but Eileen can see right through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note. Sign is in italics, speaking is in regular old font. Also, I took some liberties with the flow of the sign language. I am aware that ASL does not flow the same as English but for the sake of reading clarity it flows like English does.

Sam thought he was being smooth. After a few Skype calls back and forth between Eileen and himself he finally decided they should meet in person. He’d said it was to improve his sign, which, on some level it was. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it earlier but learning to sign could really come in handy when he and Dean needed to communicate silently during hunts. And, if they ever met a deaf witness or hunter again it would be nice to be able to communicate with them without expecting them to be able to read lips. All of that was true but he’d also hoped to see Eileen in person again. He had developed a little bit of a crush on her, which Dean had made it his personal mission to point out every single time they Skyped each other, making kissy faces from across the table. But he really wasn’t sure how to approach here about it. She seemed to like him too but he didn’t want to be misinterpreting the whole thing and make things awkward between them. So he’d decided to see if they’d enjoyed their lunch together without the pressure of it being a date and then he’d ask her if she’d like to catch a movie or something.

 _“Would you like to hang out? Teach me some more sign over lunch?”_ He’d signed over their last call.

Eileen has signed _“Yes”_ with a toothy smile.

They’d agreed to meet at the Denny’s in Hastings because it was a halfway point between the two of them. While she still mostly lived on the road, she had a safe house in Lincoln.

Sam arrived first, shifting in the tacky plastic booth and straightening his shirt. He’d dressed up a little more than usual, not the full suit that he’d worn a million times posing as FBI but he did decide on a new, pale blue dress shirt. It wasn’t really a date, because he hadn’t called it that, but he still wanted to look good.

Eileen came in through the door, smiling and waving when she saw him. She was wearing simple black slacks and a pink blouse, her long brown hair falling around her shoulders.

 _“Hello, Sam.”_ She signed his name by making the sign for the letter ‘S’ with both hands, then pulling her out from the side of her head in a modified version of the sign for ‘moose’.

 _“Hello, Eileen,”_ he signed her name as a modified version of the sign for ‘brave’, forming two ‘E’s with his hands as he pulled them away from his shoulders, _“How are you?”_

 _“Ok,”_ she signed, _“You?”_

_“Ok.”_

_“Good, how’s your brother?”_

_“He’s good. His usual nerdy self.”_ He finger spelled the word nerd. She corrected him, showing him the sign by pinching her ring finger to her thumb and tapping it twice to the bridge of her nose while speaking. Sam repeated her actions and she nodded, her smile beaming.

 _“Don’t teach Dean. He’ll tease me forever.”_ Sam signed.

Eileen laughed, soft and light. _“No promises.”_

The conversation between the two of them flowed relatively easily. Sam fumbled a few signs but it wasn’t as embarrassing as the first time he tried to sign to her. She’d told him later that instead of signing ‘thank you’ he had actually told her ‘fuck you’ which he was sure made his ears glow bring pink under his hair. She’d still tease him about it once in a while, but he was just thankful that she didn’t take offense. Instead, she’d made it into a joke about how so many people just found her simply irresistible.

The conversation was forced into a lull when they both received their lunch, each of them tucking into their chicken salad wraps. Sam had to remind himself not to eat too quickly. It wasn’t that he was really in a rush because of the job or anything, he just kind of wanted to get back into the conversation and having both his mouth and his hands full made that difficult.

 _“How long are you staying in Nebraska?”_ He asked before he took a sip from his water.

 _“Two weeks unless something comes up. Need a break.”_ She signed.

_“Good.”_

_“How long are you going to stay in Kansas?”_

_“I don’t know. A while maybe. Our home base is the bunker and things seem pretty quiet right now.”_

_“What’s in the bunker?”_

_“It’s amazing. Enough books to last a lifetime, lots of Men of Letters stuff. We’ve even got a dungeon.”_

Eileen laughed at that. _“Dungeon? You don’t have freaking parties down there do you?”_

_“No, nothing like that. But if you want some time I could show you.”_

Eileen quirked her eyebrow upwards, the corners of her eyes and nose wrinkling as she smiled.

Sam faltered, heat rising on the back of his neck. “No, I mean the bunker. The whole thing. The books and stuff.” He had tried to begin signing, but his hands couldn’t keep up with his mouth. He coughed once and ducked his head to his chest, absently fiddling with his plate.

Eileen laid her hand against his on the table, “I’d like that.”

Sam’s head shot up and he beamed at her. “Cool.”

She went back to her wrap after that while Sam fiddled with his napkin, unsure of where to put his eyes.

“You can still talk to me,” Eileen said between bites, “I like talking with you.”

Sam smiled and swallowed, quelling the nerves working their way up this throat. He began to tell her about the work he was going, translating some of the older Latin spell books into modern English. She seemed interested, nodding and asking questions every once in a while.

He paid the check close to an hour later, long after they had both finished their food and split an extra order of fries. He wanted to stay longer, but the waitress was starting to give them the ‘please get out of here’ look. Sam walked her back to her truck, laughing as she told him a joke about a priest and a panda bear.

 _“I had a fun time,”_ Eileen signed.

_“Good. Me too.”_

They stood in silence for a moment, just smiling. It had been a really long time since Sam had felt this at ease with someone else, someone who wasn’t family. He didn’t want to get his hopes too high, but he was really starting to enjoy it.

 _“Are you going to kiss me, or are you waiting for me to make a move?”_ Eileen signed.

Sam’s eyes shot open. _“Kiss?”_

_“Isn’t that what people do at the end of a date?”_

Sam chuckled, resisting the urge to shake his head. He leaned down and brushed his hand against her cheek, under her silky hair. Their lips let in a tender kiss. It was nice, really nice. It wasn’t demanding or hasty, just sweet and warm and comfortable. They parted smiling.

 _“I should have known you’d see right through me,”_ Sam signed.

Eileen just shook her head. _“You’re not as smooth as you think you are.”_

 _“Oops,”_ he signed, _“So how about another date then? How would you like to see Captain America?”_

_“I’d like that a lot.”_


End file.
